A Peaceful Day In Emma's Room (Sort Of)
by amichele
Summary: Emma settles down in her room on a peaceful day with a good book, but that peace is cut short when Kara comes into the room, takes Emma's lunch, and starts to whine about nail polish. Emma's mind starts to wander to two certain boys with one leg each. It seems as though her peaceful day will not be happening on the day that she wants it to happen. [My first RBS story! Yay!]


**Hello everybody! I've been a fan of this show since they had it unlocked for a few days on Hulu back in summer, so I'm really excited to get to know other fans of the show and read some other stores! I'm really happy to be one of the first few stories on this archive! I can't wait to read some other stories that get published here. Jemma (Jordi and Emma) is my One True Pairing for this show, but so far it looks like I'm alone based off of the other stories on here. That's okay though, because I still support Lemma (Leo and Emma) and all the other ships. What ships do you guys like so far? Leave your answer in a review if you decide to write one! I look forward to reading the reviews I get! I'm sorry this One-Shot is short, I'm just experimenting with writing for this show since only one episode is out so far. I'll write longer one-shots and maybe even some multi-chapter stories once a few more episodes air. I was actually going to have my first story for this archive be a Jemma fic, but after looking over what was already on here I decided to write this instead. I still might write some Jemma stories in the future though. **

**Okay, that's enough rambling. Thanks to any of you that actually read that whole Author's Note. Without any further ado, I present to you my first Red Band Society One-Shot!**

* * *

><p>Emma sat alone in her room, answering some math questions for school and studying for her upcoming English test. It was a peaceful and sunny day. Those were the days Emma liked best. She could sit at her desk in the warm sunlight and work on reading or math or writing, or just look out the window at pedestrians and wonder where they were going. She had a tray of gourmet food next to her, but wasn't paying any attention to it.<p>

No one else at the hospital really loved school like she did. She found it fun; she viewed it as a way to escape into a different world. Sure, that sounded really strange, and no normal kid would ever say the enjoyed school and homework; but she wasn't a normal kid. She was a kid living in a hospital. There wasn't that much to do at the hospital back when she had first arrived, so she turned to her schoolwork for some type of activity. Soon she found herself becoming more and more studious and loving academic challenges. Now, it was something she just loved to do. She would almost always go up to the teacher after classes and ask for extra work or another book to read.

Emma smiled as the warm rays of the sun hit her face. She put her math pages away and took out the book she was reading at the moment; Legend, by Marie Lu. She was only a few pages into it, but she absolutely loved it. She wished that she was more like the female protagonist, June, but she knew that she never would be. June was a fearless government agent who was sent on an undercover mission to find the most wanted criminal, a fifteen year old boy named Day. Emma was so different from June. Emma would never accept an undercover spying mission, and she highly doubted that she'd ever be asked to go on one. She still enjoyed the book though, and she was very happy that it was a trilogy. She enjoyed reading trilogies a lot, because she felt lie there was a lot more added to the story when three books were in it.

Emma opened the book and began reading, her eyes moving down the page as she read. She was a very fast and very advanced reader, so this book wasn't much of a challenge to her, but she read it anyways because it had a great plot to it and was very well written. It felt like nothing could ruin this day.

That was, until Kara sauntered into the room and took the book out of Emma's hands. She looked at the cover and made a disgusted face.

"Legend? This looks like a stupid book for little kids," She commented, flipping through the pages.

"Can you please give my book back? I just want to read," Emma asked, trying to muster up as much politeness as she could. Kara really annoyed her sometimes, but that was a sentence that probably everyone in this hospital could validly say for themselves. "And it is not a stupid book, it's quite good,' She added, reaching for the book. Kara chuckled and held it just out of Emma's reach.

"I just stopped in to see if you would eat your lunch or let it get cold. Since it seems like the answer is clearly the latter, I'll just take it," Kara tossed the book back on Emma's desk and and picked up the turkey club sandwich from the tray full of food that was next to the desk. Emma didn't really mind that; Kara was, in fact, doing her a favor. The nurses would be on her back all day if she didn't eat, and she really didn't feel like eating right now.

"So, have you seen Jordi now that his leg is gone? Leo is teaching him how to use the wheelchair," Kara mentioned as she ate. Emma just shook her head and returned to reading her book. Kara continued eating Emma's lunch.

Emma really didn't know how to feel about Leo and Jordi. She did have feelings for Leo in the past, and those feelings were definitely still present, even if it was only a slight bit. She loved dancing with Jordi, but he reminded her a lot of Leo. She was torn between the two wonderful boys, and she was hoping that she wouldn't have to pick between them any time soon. She really wouldn't know who to pick if she had to.

"Look at this nail color! My parents brought in some of my makeup this morning," Kara announced, holding her hand out for Emma to look at. Emma briefly glanced up and nodded, not really paying attention. Kara rolled her eyes in annoyance, but Emma didn't see that; she was reading the book again.

"It's pretty," Emma mumbled, hoping that had been the right thing to say. Unfortunately, her luck wasn't that good. It was not a pretty nail color, according to Kara's outraged cry and appalled face.

"Are you kidding?! This color makes me look completely goth!" Kara shrieked. Emma held a finger up to her own lips, motioning for Kara to stop screaming. If the nurses heard Kara scream, they would come running in the room and see who was really eating Emma's lunch. That would be a huge deal, because then both of them would get into major trouble, and Emma was sure that her and Kara could agree on one thing; getting yelled at by Nurse Jackson was the last thing they wanted. Luckily for both of them, no one ran into the room.

"I like it," Emma said, keeping her eyes on the page she was reading. In the glimpse the had caught of the color, it looked black. Emma didn't have a problem with that color; in fact, it was the color that most of her clothes were. She liked the neutrality of it, but she wasn't sure if she would call it her absolute _favorite_ color.

"Of course you like it," Kara exclaimed, "But I don't! I ask them to bring in my metallic black, and they bring in this _goth_ black," She continued on for a while with her rant about the differences of metallic black and 'goth' black, while Emma completely tuned her out.

Emma's mind wandered back to Jordi. He was cute, she would admit that, and the dance they had shared was one of the best things that happened to her since being admitted into the hospital. She definitely wanted to become closer friends with him, but she honestly wasn't sure if she wanted a relationship with him.

Leo was another one of the best things to happen to her since being admitted into the hospital. They had a great relationship right from the start, but it was short lived. To be completely honest, she wished it had lasted longer. But that had been before Jordi arrived. Now he was here too, and Emma was caught in the middle.

"Emma?! Emma?! Are you even listening to me?!" Kara snapped. Emma was jolted out of her thoughts and back into reality. She looked at Kara and put on a rather fake-looking smile.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm listening," Emma lied. Kara didn't buy her lies as easily as the nurses had yesterday when she gave her food to Kara.

"No you aren't, don't lie to me," Kara snapped. All of Emma's lunch was gone from the tray now. Emma sighed and looked at Kara.

"Okay, you've eaten all of my lunch now, are you ready to leave?" Emma questioned, getting sick of Kara and her yelling. Kara glared at Emma briefly and sauntered out of the room, not bothering to verbally answer the question.

A few minutes later, a nurse arrived to take Emma's tray and leftover food. She gasped in surprise a bit when she saw every bit of food gone; Emma never ate her whole meal!

"Great job, Emma! Keep on eating at this rate and you'll be out of here soon," The smiling nurse exclaimed, picking up the empty tray and leaving the room. Emma frowned; she had no intention of leaving this hospital and her friends any time soon, even though her feelings of Leo and Jordi were complicating things quite a bit. She was a part of the Red Band Society, and she would stay that way for a while.

Emma looked at the glass panes that separated her room from the hallway. At that moment, a bald, one-legged, teenager in a wheelchair zoomed past the room, waving at Emma, but not stopping. Seconds later, a chestnut-haired, one-legged, teenager did the same thing, only he stopped in front of the glass panes to wave at Emma.

"Hey Emma! Sorry I can't stay and chat, I'm participating in 'The Great Wheelchair Race,' and right now I'm losing to Leo," He exclaimed before getting his wheelchair to move again and speeding away.

Emma smiled. Maybe one day in the future she would have to choose between Leo and Jordi, but she didn't have to right now, and that was fine with her. She picked up Legend again and smiled as she looked around her once again peaceful room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was my first One-Shot for Red Band Society! Yay! Did you guys like it? If you did, be sure to let me know in the reviews. If you do review, tell me your favorite ship for this show! And also, I'm creating a Red Band Society forum, so go check that out if you want! I'd appreciate it! Thanks for reading this story, and I'll hopefully check in with you guys again if decide to write another story!<strong>


End file.
